


Getting Her Back:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Broken Heart Saga Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blame/Blaming, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Crying, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Slash, Sobbing, Special Spot/Spot, Tears, Thinking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: It's been 5 years since Grace was kidnapped, Danny & the Five-O Ohana were trying their best to cope, as they were figuring out how to get her back to them, What do the couple talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Getting Her Back:

*Summary: It's been 5 years since Grace was kidnapped, Danny & the Five-O Ohana were trying their best to cope, as they were figuring out how to get her back to them, What do the couple talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was coping the best that he could, His precious daughter, Grace William, was kidnapped by Wo Fat, & he & his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, couldn't prevent it from happening, Everyone, including Stan, & Rachel Edwards, Grace's Mom, & Stepfather, don't blame them. But, They couldn't help think about the guilt.

 

They had a kidnapping case, like Grace's, but it was easier this time, They did it in record time, Plus, The Parents were at the palace, when they returned their little boy to them, It was a victory, & it was suppose to feel good, but it didn't. The Blond Detective felt awful, cause Grace would've been 15 years old that year, & he was wondering, if she is safe, healthy, & doing okay in her current situation.

 

He felt like he was suffocating, & he had to get to his spot to think fast, He said, "goodbye", & headed out to his camaro, & drove off with a cloud of dust behind him, Steve was worried about him, He told Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Captain Lou Grover to go ahead for dinner, & drinks, that he & Danny would meet them later. They nodded, & headed for their favorite spot.

 

The Former Seal rushed off in his truck, & he went to Danny's favorite spot, He was sad to see his lover in so much pain, with tears in his eyes. "Oh, Danno", He said, as he took him into his arms, & comforted him. "I am sorry, I am so sorry, I know that I should be happy that we solved a case, & rescued a little boy, But, I can't help it, I feel cheated, I miss my monkey so much, So much, That it hurts". He cried harder into Steve's shoulder. The Five-O Commander soothingly shushed him, & said, "It's okay, Baby, We all miss her, I promise you this, **_We'll_** get her back, Cause she has two brothers, who are looking forward to meeting their older,  & younger sister", Danny nodded, knowing that his boyfriend was right.

 

He peppered the top of Danny's head with kisses, & he thought to himself in anger, **"Wo Fat, You better watch out, If Grace is hurt, or you laid one hand on her head, I swear it, I ** _will kill_** you,  & make you suffer, as I do"**, Danny composed himself, & he said, "Come on, I want to be around ohana right now", Steve agreed with a nod, They decided to leave Steve's truck behind, as they locked it up, & they went to join their friends & family in some ohana fun.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
